This invention relates in general to the construction of drilling jigs and, in particular, to a new and useful drilling ship which includes a drilling tool carrier with a drilling tower arranged over an opening in which a floatable riser head is engageable and which has means for holding the riser tube and which may be ballasted to float at a level below the carrier after it is detached in foul weather.